ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, Ester and Kevin are parked out near a swamp, Ester setting up a camp. Ester: Ah! I love this weather! This humidity makes it feel three times warmer! Kevin: At least one of us is enjoying this. Hey Ryder! Are you sure this is the place?! Ryder: (Fiddling with the Omnitrix.) The reports said that Dr. Animo escaped the Null Void during the breakout, and that he was recently spotted in this area. Morty is up on the ship, trying to track his location. Kevin: Ugh, he could’ve picked a better place to run to. Ester: Alright. I’ll be back. Get this place set up when I get back. (Ester walks off.) Kevin: You still messing with that thing? Ryder: Everything in the world is going down. If I don’t figure out some secrets of this thing, then we may not win the fight. Perhaps I could unlock some super powered aliens. Kevin: In that case, I’ve got something. Kevin goes over to his hover cycle, going into his bag. He pulls out an energy screwdriver, him pressing a button and it releasing a sonic frequency. Ryder: What is that? Kevin: Some old tech I got during my, more questionable days. It may be able to get us in. Ryder: (Sighs) Alright. Do your worst. Kevin touches the energy screwdriver to the Omnitrix, feedback energy shooting into the sky. It sparks, and an explosion occurs, launching the two away. Kevin sits up, seeing his energy screwdriver disintegrated. Kevin: Aw, man! That thing cost me a fortune! Ryder sits up, groaning as he looks at the Omnitrix. The face plate was gone, on the ground next to him. Ryder: You broke it! Kevin: I broke it? I think we broke it. Ryder tries to dial in an alien, though there were no selections. Ryder: This isn’t good. Ester: Hey! (Ester comes running back.) What happened?! Ryder: (Hiding his arm behind his back.) Nothing! Nothing. Ester: Well, this camp still isn’t set up. Come on. End Scene Early the next morning, a large crowd appears for Gator Fest, waking the group up. Kevin: Uragh! (He comes out of the tent) I barely slept with all those bugs chirping all night! Now you tell me there’s some sorta gator fest! Ester: (Coming out fully refreshed) Gator Fest? Sounds like fun. Come on, Ryder! Ryder comes out of the tent, still keeping his left arm out of sight. He has a piece of chewing gum to hold the face plate on. Ryder: Did you forget we’re looking for a crazy guy? Ester: We can look for him while at the festival. Now let’s go! Ester walks from stand to stand, in marvel by everything. Kevin walks groggily, as Ryder fiddles with the Omnitrix, keeping the faceplate on. They walk past some fishers, who were holding worms that had been turned into plants, resembling Wildvine. Fisher 1: Plant worms. Fisher 2: Weird. Ester walks up to a crowd, surrounding a nest of eggs. Ester: What are they? Crowdsman: Alligator eggs are hatching. Ester: Oh, wow! The eggs break open, baby alligators hatching. The alligators run into the swamp water, the crowd cheering. Then, the baby gators run out, hiding in the bushes. A giant frog hops out of the water, croaking loudly. The crowd runs away, Ester standing her ground. Animo’s frog extends its tongue, slamming into Ester, sending her flying into a stand. Ryder: Ester! He runs towards the frog, the face plate falling off the Omnitrix. He activates and slams it down. He turns into Vicktor Stein, then parts of his body become black with green circuits. His arms were completely Galvanic Mechamorph, while there are several spots like on his body, on his chest, back, legs and the upper left part of his face, his left eye being like a Mechamorph. Viktor Grade: (In Vicktor Stein’s voice) A fusion alien? Wow. This is awesome! I’ll call this one, Viktor Grade! Animo’s frog hops at Vicktor Grade, who jumps back and dodges, stretching his arms, grabbing onto Animo’s frog. Viktor Grade’s towers spark with electricity, as his arms start to fluctuate, spazzing out all over the place. His face stretches out uncontrollably, as do the spots on his body. Viktor Grade: (More mechanic) What is happening?! Kevin helps Ester up, the two seeing Viktor Grade. Ester: What’s going on? Kevin: His Transylian form creates electromagnetic fields when he uses his lightning powers. And Galvanic Mechamorphs can’t take those. He’s literally hurting himself. Ester: No, I mean why is he a fusion alien?! Kevin: Oh. uh. Animo: Well, well. (The two turn, seeing Animo, wearing red goggles and giant metal arms.) If it isn’t my least favorite Plumbers. Kevin: Perfect. Saves us time in finding you. Kevin runs in, as Animo swings his metal fist. Kevin catches it, absorbing the metal. He punches Animo, him falling back into the mud, as he notices the glowing face plate. A crab had crawled onto it, as it is mutated, growing metal towers on its back. Animo picks it up, seeing the similarities to Viktor Grade. Animo: Interesting. (Animo stands, as his Frog tosses Viktor Grade aside, hopping over to Animo.) Hate to defeat you and run, but I have a world to conquer! (The frog hops away, disappearing into the swamp.) Ester and Kevin go over to Viktor Grade, who sits up, grabbing his head. The Omnitrix times out, Viktor Grade reverting. Ryder: That wasn’t fun. Ester: What happened? Ryder: Uh, He holds up the Omnitrix, Ester seeing the damage. Ester: What did you do? Ryder: Don’t worry, we just have to find the face plate. (He walks over to where Animo was before.) It was right (His voice trails away) here. Kevin: Where I knocked Animo down. Ester face palms herself, groaning in disbelief. End Scene Animo is at an old observatory, placing the face plate in the old telescope. Animo: The potential of that alien watch is limitless. After my last attempt to get it, I managed to get a piece of it. And now, (He looks at a bat hanging from a second floor.) To test it. Animo places his metal hands into the device, charging and activating the telescope ray. He fires an energy ray, hitting the bat. Ryder, Ester and Kevin are riding on an airboat in the swamp, looking for Animo. Ester: You took a screwdriver to it and broke it?! Kevin: (Who’s steering) Technically, it was an alien screwdriver. Ester: Could you boys be anymore irresponsible?! Ryder: We were just trying to unlock its powers to fight the Esoterica. Ester: It doesn’t matter! Azmuth said it was dangerous to mess with that thing. Kevin: Actually, he just told him not to break it. A bat screech sounds over the area, the group looking up. Heatbat flies at them, raising its feet to grab Ryder. Ryder and Ester duck, as it flies over, circling back. Ester: You think that Animo figured out how to use that Omnitrix piece? (Ryder activates the Omnitrix.) You really think that’s a good idea? Ryder: You think I have a choice? That thing’s my fault. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he shrinks to Buzzshock’s shape. His body is composed of green crystals, his head coming to a point. Buzzhead: Buzzhead? This could be useful. Heatbat flies back at them, as Buzzhead jumps into the air, ready to fly. He drops like a rock, the airboat shaking as he rolls to the front of the boat. Kevin pulls on the rudder, as Ester stretches and grabbing Buzzhead, pulling him back. Buzzhead: Too heavy to fly. Maybe I have lightning or crystal projectiles. (He holds his hands up, pointing them at Heatbat. Nothing happens, as he tries several hand poses, nothing happening.) Oh, come on! Heatbat swoops down, as Ester raises Buzzhead, swinging him. She slams Buzzhead into Heatbat, knocking it out of the air and into the water. The airboat speeds on, as Heatbat climbs onto a log, its fire out. Its fire rekindles, as it flies off, heading towards an observatory. Ester: Kevin! Kevin: I’ve got it! Kevin turns to follow it. Buzzhead reverts, as Ester puts Ryder down. Ryder: That was a bust. Ester: Hey, you gave it a try. Don’t beat yourself up so much. (Kevin comes to a dock at the observatory, as the three disembark.) Why is an observatory out here? Kevin: It’s an ideal spot to look at the stars. No cities for miles, no light pollution to block the stars out. Ester: (Scoffs) People actually study the stars? Ryder: We humans love to study what we don’t understand. Now, let’s beat Animo up already. Out of the water come three alligators, which stand up on two legs, though they have a slight hunch back. They have two fingers and a thumb, two toes and green sunglasses over their eyes. Ryder: Bullgator? The mutation gave them sunglasses?! Kevin: A bit extreme, and dangerously powerful. The Bullgators charge forward, one snapping at Kevin. Kevin dodges, absorbing the metal from the airboat. He punches at Bullgator, who dodges, in a boxing stance. He punches at Kevin, who catches it and punches back. Ester stretches over a Bullgator as it snaps at her, landing behind it. She wraps her arms around its neck, holding it down. Bullgator inflates its neck, forcing Ester’s arms off. It hops and flips backwards, landing and spinning, striking Ester with its tail. Ester: Oof! Oh, really? Beaten by a alligator? Ryder: How do you think I feel?! Ryder is running from the third Bullgator, which hops and rams Ryder, knocking him to the ground. Bullgator snaps at Ryder, who slams down the Omnitrix. He takes Wildmutt’s shape, with green metal parts covering his body, connected to his collar. His nostrils are still exposed, slightly green in color as if congested, and in between them on his stomach is a window that reveals green gases inside. Wildrot: (Roars) Wildrot swings his claws at Bullgator, which it hops back to dodge. Wildrot swings his paws randomly, as if trying to find Bullgator. Bullgator looks confused, but then smirks, jump kicking Wildrot, knocking him over and almost off the dock. Ester stretches and grabs him, pulling him back on. Ester: What combo are you now? Wildrot: (Makes sound indicating “I don’t know.) Kevin joins them, the three Bullgators forcing them to the edge. Wildrot tries to sniff the air, though though his nose is congested. He exhales through his nose, as gas comes out of them, enveloping the area. The Bullgators cough and fall to their knees, as Wildrot charges in, tackling one into another, knocking them off the dock. He then grabs and throws the third one after them. The Bullgators swim off. Wildrot reverts. Ester: What was up with that one? Ryder: (Sniffling) My sinuses were stuffed by gas. I couldn’t smell anything, except anything that was in the gas cloud I released. Probably the worst combo yet. Kevin: Don’t jinx yourself just yet. (He looks at the observatory.) We still have a fight coming. End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin arrive inside the run down observatory, the telescope over the water. Holes are in the ceiling, as they see the sun setting through one of them. Ryder: Animo, this ends now! Animo: Oh, if you only knew how right you are. Soon, a satellite will be in position for my mutant ray. It’ll spread it all over the planet, mutating the world into your alien hybrids! I thank you for your alien technology, as it will be part of my greatest accomplishment! Ryder: (Activating Omnitrix) Not likely. Animo: Though, you arrived at the perfect time. I need to test to see if this will actually work on mutating human DNA. Since you’re the only pure human among you. (The telescope turns and lowers, pointing at the three of them) You shall do. The telescope charges a laser, and fires. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms. He pushes Kevin and Ester out of the way, taking the full attack. When it fades, it reveals an alien with Four Arms’ appearance, with skin being grayish, resembling paper. He has a black headpiece resembling Egyptian pharaohs, as his four arms are composed of bandages. Mummy Arms: Mummy Arms? Not a bad combo. Animo: It seems your mutated form protects you from the effects of my ray. But it won’t protect you forever. Attack, my pets! Animo’s Frog hops out of the water, charging at them. Mummy Arms catches the Frog, throwing it aside, it tumbling back into the water. The Bullgators come out, as Mummy Arms stretches his arms, punching them away. Mummy Arms jumps out and stretches, clamping onto the telescope, pulling himself over to it. The Bullgators come at Kevin and Ester, Kevin absorbing wood. Kevin: Figures we get these guys. Ester: Cover me. I’m going to try to help Ryder. (Ester runs off.) Kevin: Really? You’re going to leave me to fight these things by myself?! Ester stretches up to the next level, as Animo has the telescope follow her. He fires it, Ester running to dodge, the laser tearing through part of the roof. Animo: Fast little bugger. (A bandage arm stretches up, thinning out as it stretches to its limit. Animo turns, seeing a single bandage strand appearing right before his face, Mummy Arms hanging on from the telescope base.) Nice try. (He pinches the bandage, tearing a piece off.) But not good enough. Animo’s Frog hops out of the water, trying to get at Mummy Arms. Mummy Arms stretches an arm down, slamming into the Frog. The Frog falls, a wall of water splashing up, hitting Mummy Arms. His bandage arms shrivel up, as he loses his grip, falling. The frog surfaces, as he lands on top of it, his arms useless. Mummy Arms: Weak to water? That’s just sad. The frog starts to throw him off, as Mummy Arms jumps away. The Frog extends his tongue, grabbing his leg, and pulling him down into the water, sinking with him. A red flash occurs as Mummy Arms reverts. Kevin punches a Bullgator, it flipping back, recovering with ease. The other two flank Kevin, as Kevin blocks their attacks. Kevin: Ugh! I’m being beaten by gators. (Animo points the telescope at him, Kevin looking in surprise and fear.) Oh boy. Ester stretches her arms, grabbing Kevin and pulling him out of the way. He is going flying through the air, as Heatbat rams into Ester, causing her to drop Kevin, him falling onto the deck on the other side. Ester stretches her leg to kick Heatbat, which dodges, and rams Ester, causing her to fall to the level below. The Bullgators swim after Kevin, as Animo’s Frog comes out of the water. The Frog groans in pain, as it spits out a red gremlin like creature. It resembles Jury Rigg, with a dark green shell on his back, with a larger lower jaw. His size is slightly increased, as his aviator hat is gone, revealing four small horns on his head, them being pointed up as if aiming at something in front of him. Rigg Eater: EAT! EAT, EAT, EAT! Rigg Eater lands onto the telescope, as he starts biting into it, devouring pieces of it. Animo: NO! Keep him away from the ray! Heatbat swoops down, trying to grip Rigg Eater. Rigg Eater crawls around the telescope, tearing pieces off and eating them as he goes. Rigg Eater comes back around up, as Heatbat releases a burst of flames, knocking Rigg Eater off. He lands on the second level, as Heatbat flies overhead. Rigg Eater: FIRE! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE! His horns glow green, as he releases a barrage of tiny green lasers. Heatbat isn’t fazed by them, as it swoops at him, Rigg Eater dodging. Rigg Eater bites into the wooden wall, crawling out a hole around the side. Heatbat tries to get through the hole, but gets its head stuck. It burns out, as it pulls back. Rigg Eater reverts, Ryder standing on a ledge on the outside, near the hole in the ceiling for observation. The sun was almost down. Ryder: Alright Omnitrix, I don’t need anything strong. Just a combo that can beat Animo. Like a Heatblast and Xylofreeze combo. That would cool. Please work. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Ester is being held in Animo’s Frog’s tongue, trying to get free. The Bullgators are sitting on Kevin, who was tapping the ground, as if he couldn’t believe he was caught. Heatbat lands on the telescope. Animo: The satellite is in position! Watch, as I take over the world! Gruff Voice: You think you will win? (A figure stands through the observation window, the sun shining behind him, obscuring him from view. A long shadow covers the area, with what seems to be a cape and with horns on a mask.) Let it be known, that no matter what you do, no matter how crazy your plan goes, I will never let you get away with this. I will hunt you down like the mad dog you are, and I’ll pound you out. Animo: (In slight anxiety) What are you? Gruff Voice: I am, (The shadow opens up his cape, the shadow looking like it has wings.) The Jetworst! The sun goes down, revealing the figure in the window. The Jetworst has The Worst’s body, with Jetray’s wings underneath his arms. His eyes are closer together, as he has Jetray’s horns, which form into a mask. Jetray's tail comes out the back. Animo bursts into laughter, wiping a tear away. Animo: (Laughing) Oh, I will love squashing you! Destroy him! Heatbat flies at The Jetworst, as the telescope aims up at the window. The Jetworst jumps, going to fly and ram Heatbat. However, he falls instead, crashing into Heatbat. The two fall into the water, Heatbat’s flames going out. Underwater, The Jetworst zooms off, ramming Heatbat again, knocking it out. Two Bullgators come down after him, as The Jetworst tackles one, sending it flying out of the water. The Jetworst loses his breath, as he swims up towards the surface. The second Bullgator catches him with his mouth, as The Jetworst pulls back, and launches himself up. He comes out of the water, ramming Animo’s frog. It drops Ester, who catches The Jetworst. The Jetworst: (Gasping for breath) That was awesome! This guy’s like, the king under the sea! Ester: We’re out of time! We have to stop Animo! (The Jetworst looks up, seeing Animo activating the laser.) The Jetworst: I’ve got it. The Jetworst jumps into the water, sinking in the water. He pulls back, then shoots out, rocketing high into the sky. He goes over the telescope, in the line of fire. The telescope charges up, getting ready to fire. The Jetworst turns, as he uses his wings to steer as he falls towards the telescope. The Jetworst: Oh yeah! Falling with style! He turns, going bottom first as he crosses his arms, wings wrapped around him. He gets caught in the telescope, his upper half sticking out. The laser fires, unable to get out. The laser starts to break out of holes in the telescope from earlier, as it melts down. Animo: No! (He gets his hands out of the metal arms, as he jumps into the water.) Ester throws the Bullgator off Kevin, the two running off. The telescope explodes, debris falling. The Jetworst falls into the water, then comes out, landing on the deck, the face plate in his mouth. Ester and Kevin make it over. Ester: Wow. That was, Kevin: Disturbing. (They see Animo crawling out of the water onto the deck, trying to run.) I’ve got him. Fix that thing. (Kevin runs after Animo, who picks up speed.) The Jetworst: Uh, I don’t think my arm’s long enough. Ester groans, as she takes the face plate. She tries to press it to the Omnitrix symbol on his belly button, though it falls off. Ester: There has to be a way to stay on. The Jetworst: Maybe try putting it on backwards. (The Omnitrix starts beeping, timing out.) Quickly! Ester turns the face plate around, slamming it onto the Omnitrix as The Jetworst reverts. Kevin pulls Animo over, Ryder standing tall. Ryder: Oh, yeah! (He holds up the Omnitrix, revealing the face plate is back on.) Good as new! Ester: Good. Let’s keep it that way. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Gator fest people Villains *Dr. Animo **Mutant Frog **Heatbat **Bullgator Aliens Used *Viktor Grade *Buzzhead *Wildrot *Mummy Arms *Rigg Eater *The Jetworst Trivia *Doctor Who is referenced, by Kevin's energy screwdriver, emulating the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. *This episode is canon, being the first episode of season 7. It debuted early for Fanon Con on June 15, 2014. **It debuted in the series almost a year later. *Several plot themes are revealed, such as a Null Void breakout and the Esoterica. *Several aliens are revealed to be unlocked as of its original release date. **These aliens are Vicktor Stein, Bullfrag, Gutrot, Four Arms, Mummy Dusk, Jury Rigg, Jetray, and The Worst. *The Jetworst is supposed to be based on The Batman, his gruff voice based on Christopher Nolan's portrayal of him in The Dark Knight Series. **His quote "Falling with style!" is taken from Buzz Lightyear. *Ryder wished for a combo of Heatblast and Xylofreeze. This combo, Heatfreeze, was a concept alien for the episode. **His powers would've worked similar to Combustion Man from the Last Airbender series, shooting fire from his third eye. **He was dropped due to being "too useful.” **This combo was eventually fulfilled in the special Time to Duel Part 2, a special focusing in fusions. *Rigg Eater is the only fusion alien that a part of the name was changed away from a name of the alien. This is to form a proper sentence. *The Jetworst is officially one of my favorite aliens that I've created. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Fanon Con